


Season 6

by Melinda_May (Effie_Peletier)



Category: New Girl
Genre: F/M, Ness - Freeform, season 6, wants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-07-12 08:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7094095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Effie_Peletier/pseuds/Melinda_May
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm writing my own Season 6 because I need it. The chapters are the episodes, I will aim for 22 but don't shoot me if there's less... or more... it could go either way... anyway! Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nick

“I’m over him, it’s been 3 months Cece.” Jess shrugged, her big blue eyes peering over the top of her mug at her newly married best friend, whose eyebrow’s rose in response.  
“Girl, don’t lie to me, Nick is your weak spot, he’ll come crashing through that door and you’ll fall head over heels all over again.”  
Jess rolled her eyes, knowing though that Cece wasn’t wrong. She was a sucker for Nick, all those little things that he did, so small, so insignificant to any outsider, but to her… oh to her… she shook the thoughts from her mind.  
“He’s happy with Regan, who am I to take that away from him? He went out to New Orleans with her… he loves her. I can’t get in-between that because I’m jealous! That’s not fair on him, I’d rather him be happy…” she breathed a heavy sigh, Cece’s hand came to rest on her forearm.  
“I know it’s hard sweetie… I’m here for you.” A kind smile ran across the other woman’s face and Schmidt came out of his bedroom.  
“Morning beautiful.” He beamed kissing Cece on the cheek before he went to pour himself a mug of coffee. Cece moved up and across to Schmidt, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his shoulder.  
“How about we all go to the movies today, have some fun, get out of the house?” she offered, smiling a little and untangling herself from her husband.  
“I think that’s a wonderful idea, bring a little more spark into the day, how about it Jess?” Schmidt grinned, sipping his coffee. Jess merely nodded and offered a weak smile back.  
“Great! I’ll go see if Winston and Aly want to come.” Schmidt grinned again, placing his coffee mug down and almost skipping out of the kitchen area. Cece’s eyes followed him until he was out of range, then flicked to Jess.  
“Do you want me to tell him? He could talk to Nick, see what’s happening, they’ve been texting since he left…” Cece’s voice trailed off when she caught a glimpse of Jess’ face.  
“Nick’s been talking to Schmidt?” Jess’ voice broke a little, her eyes glistening. Cece nodded.  
“Right, course, they’re best friends…” Jess swallowed obviously and looked down into her coffee mug.  
“Have you been texting him?” Cece asked eyes widening a little  
“No! No… no… maybe… yes…. A couple times, but he – he never replied… what does that mean Cece? Has he forgotten me? Has he completely stopped caring about me?” Jess’ eyes were pooled with tears, he voice shattered. Cece’s hand clasped hers quickly.  
“No! Of course not! It just means that he knows how needy Schmidt is and how understanding you are…“ Jess nodded slightly and bit her lip.  
“I think I’ll skip on the movies and just go sleep or something…” giving another weak smile to Cece, Jess got up and padded towards her room. 

“Hey Winston, “ Schmidt entered Winston’s room with his usual flare, grin spread across his face.  
“Yo dude! Get out! Me and my man here are havin’ some time!” Winston span round, Ferguson in one hand, a comb in the other. Schmidt simply huffed a laugh and continued.  
“Movies, all of us, tonight. You and Aly in or out?” Winston nodded.  
“Yeah man, sounds great, now get, Ferguson don’t like bein’ watched whilst he gets his groom on!” Rolling his eyes Schmidt closed the door and headed back towards the kitchen, bumping into Jess on his way.  
“Jess, what’s wrong?” concern filled his voice, eyes a little wide as he eyed his friend, a hand gently going to her shoulder. Jess shook her head and him.  
“I’m fine, just, PMS, you know…” she lied giving him a false smile and escaping into her room, and closing the door behind her. Schmidt pulled a slight turtle face and moved to the kitchen.  
“Jess seems awfully upset, but that time of the month, you never know whaaat’s going to happen with her.” He chuckled lightly, smiling at Cece as he sat down next to her. Cece gave a little huff of laughter.  
“You’ve been living with Jess how long, and you can’t see that she’s not behaving like that because of that… wow Schmidt…” his eyebrows furrowed a little and his eyes narrowed, then they quickly widened.  
“She’s in love again isn’t she?!” he almost cried eureka but held himself, sighing and thinking before looking over at Cece. She nodded simply.  
“Who is it Cece? Is it Sam… no… it can’t be… he dumped her before the wedding… then who…” his eyes wondered around the apartment, fixing on different items until his gaze hit Cece again. Cece cocked an eyebrow at him and sighed.  
“it doesn’t matter who it is Schmidt, it matters that my friend is in a lot of pain right now and there’s not much I can do to help her… “ she leaned her head on Schmidt’s shoulder and sighed again. Schmidt huffed a small smile and leaned his head on hers.  
“Well if there is one thing I know about Jess is that she is one of the strongest women I know, she will find a way to get over this and she’ll come out stronger, and we will be there every step of the way because we are her friends, and we fight together for each other!” his voice filled with passion and will power, Cece’s heart swelled a little, leaning up and kissing him. Their eyes locked for a moment and she smiled at him.  
“I love you Schmidt, what the hell did I do to deserve you…” Schmidt placed another kiss on her lips and shook his head, a small smile creased along his lips.  
“That’s the question I ask myself every day. What did I do to deserve you.” 

Jess sat alone in her bedroom, thoughts racing through her mind. Why hadn’t he replied to her? Was he just tied up? Why did he have time to talk to Schmidt and not her? Had she done something wrong? A knock at the door stirred her from her thoughts.  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey Jess,” Winston pushed open the door to her bedroom and came to perch on the end of her bed.  
“Hey Winston, “ she gave him a weak smile, trying hard to mask that she had just been crying.  
“Look, I know it’s been really weird without Nick here, and I just wanna say if you ever need to talk, y’know, I’m here, if ya need it…” he returned her smile, kindness in his eyes. Jess’ heart stopped at the sound of Nick’s name. ‘over him right Jess course you are’ she thought to herself.  
“You’re very sweet Winston, but I’m okay, “ Winston cocked an eyebrow.  
“Right, that’s why I hear you cryin’ all the time?” Jess blushed a little looking away from him. “I get it, Nick’s with Regen and that’s weird, I feel like I’ve lost my friend, he’s not talked to me in months. But I’m pushin’ on. Course, I don’t still have feelin’s for the dude…” he pulled his lips tight and raised his eyebrows at his words. Jess let out a sigh and let her head fall back onto the wall.  
“How’d you know, did Cece tell you?” She asked, a little exhausted by the emotions that were running through her every second of every day. It was a turmoil not being able to see Nick, let alone talk to him.  
“Its obvious Jess. You’ve been in love with the dude since I’ve known you. Whatever you two have, its something amazing. He’s just bein’ a little dumb about it. I can promise you somethin’ though. If you tell him how you feel, he’ll be yours. “ Winston shrugged a little and got up off the bed.  
“How do you know that though, he loves Regen, he’s in New Orleans with her.” Winston pulled another face and shook his head.  
“If you had told him not to, he wouldn’t have gone. Just like he came back after Caroline, just like he comes to you after everythin’. You two have a connection, an’ he may be with a beautiful busty lady now, but as soon as he gets back, he’ll be yours. You gotta trust him.” Winston gave her a smile. “Like I said, if ya ever need to chat let me know.” He gives her a little nod before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. His words run through her mind, everything that she said to Nick before he left. Everything that he had ever done for her, all the times they’d spent together, their first kiss. How he’d wanted to kiss her but in a perfect way and not because of a game. Her heart ached, tears pooling in her eyes. If he loved her as much as Winston thought he did, why was he ignoring her? Why would you do that to someone you love? Turning over in her bed she grabbed her blanket and covered herself with it. Allowing herself to cry and eventually fall asleep. 

Late afternoon was setting in, Winston was sat with Aly, who had arrived about an hour ago, on the couch watching some show about cats. Schmidt was in the kitchen area with Cece talking.  
“So are we going to the movies?” he asked, passing Cece a small bowl of pasta.  
“I’m worried that Jess won’t come, and I was kinda wanting to do it for her really…” Cece explained, taking a mouthful of pasta and humming in content.  
“I think what’s best for her is to let her think about things, but I understand, it’s up to you what we do, as long as you’re here I’m happy.” Schmidt winked at her and she rolled her eyes smiling as she took another mouthful.  
“When I spoke to her, she didn’t seem up for doing much.” Winston chimed in, turning off the tv and moving to the kitchen, Aly in tow.  
“Maybe we should give her some space, we could make this a double date kinda thing?” Schmidt offered. Cece gave him a look and then nodded.  
“I’ll go and talk to her, see what she wants to do.” Schmidt nodded as Cece moved off the stool and strolled to Jess’ room. She tapped on the door then opened it slightly.  
“Jess, honey, can I come in?” A muffled sound was all she heard so she headed in anyway. Closing the door behind her and perching on Jess’ bed. The lump of Jess under the cover making her smile a little.  
“Do you want to come to the movies with us? Might take your mind off of things?” she offered sympathetically.  
“No. I’d just bring the mood down.” Jess replied, lifting the covers and sitting up a little. Slight smudges of make up on her cheeks. Cece gave her a sad smile.  
“You want me to stay here with you? Drink hot chocolate and watch Dirty Dancing?” she offered.  
“No – this is my problem. You go have fun. I’ll be fine. I’m a big girl now. “ Jess gave her a smile, wiping her cheeks. “Go.” She said a little more sternly, causing Cece to stand.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes Cece, go. I’m fine.” Cece nodded and went to leave the room, turning back to her best friend.  
“Things’ll work out, I know they will.” Smiling she left the room, going back to the kitchen and sighing.  
“So?” Schmidt asked. Cece shook her head.  
“Double date it is.” She smiled at Aly who smiled back.  
“I’ll go get my coat!” Winston stood, the others following him to the door, which firmly slammed shut behind them.  
Jess’ heart sank, now she was alone with her thoughts once more. An hour passed, she hadn’t said a word but she had found the strength to move herself from her bed to the kitchen to have something to eat. Sitting alone at the table she thought about Nick, wondered about what he was doing right now. Wondered if he even spared her a fleeting thought anymore, or was she a distant memory now that he was with Regen?  
She started to move around again, aimlessly wondering until she found herself standing outside his door, it hadn’t been opened in 3 months, every morning she would wake up and expect him to be there to greet her, but every passing day it seemed more and more unlikely that he would ever be there again. Her hand reached out and touched the handle, wondering if it was wrong to go in and just look around, remember all the times they had spent in there, remember all the times he’d made her laugh, made her happy. She turned the door knob and let the door swing open. His smell hitting her as soon as she did so. Her eyes glazing over with tears as she stepped into the room, looking around and smiling, her throat tight as she remembered everything about him, the sound of his voice, the look in his eyes in the morning, the feeling of his lips against hers. Silently she moved over to his bed and laid down, his sheets smelling of him, surrounding herself in him. She didn’t quite realize how much she missed him until now. How much he was a strong hold in her life. Winston was right when he’d said that it was weird without him here. It was like something was missing. He was missing.  
Another hour went by and she was still laying on his bed. Reminiscing about all the things they had done together, and wondering what he was doing with Regen, wondering if he loved Regen enough to never come back. 

The slam of the front door wakes her up. She must have fallen asleep in Nick’s room. She jolts up right, bolting out of the room but being stopped dead in the tracks just before she run’s straight into Nick himself. His strong hands grab her just in time, his face bright with a smile, eyes glistening.  
“Hey Jess.” His words make her heart skip a beat, mouth completely dry.  
“Nick. Um. Hi.” She stutters, pushing away from his arms and looking over his shoulder. His eyes are still fixed on her, his brow’s furrowed a little.  
“You know that’s not your room right?” he jokes, smiling a little wider at her, her eyes flick back to him.  
“Where’s Regen?” she asks quickly, trying to avoid his gaze and hoping she doesn’t look to bewildered and like she’d just been crying.  
“She’s parking, she’ll be up in a minute. Hey are you okay?” he asks, putting a hand on her shoulder which she immediately shrugs off.  
“Fine Nick.” She flashed him a false smile. Anger starting to rise in her a little. She didn’t realize how angry she was at him for not talking to her for the past 3 months. Swallowing the anger she flashes him another smile and lets herself look at him.  
“You sure? Have you been crying?” His eyes catch hers and she chokes a little, she can feel herself falling harder and harder.  
“I’m fine, I was cooking um onions… “  
“Right…” he furrows his brow a little. “Look I’m sorry I didn’t reply I was worr-“ his words are cut off by the door slamming again and Regen calling his name.  
“Over here.” He calls, his eyes flicking round and then going back to Jess, who is looking at him expectantly. “I’ll explain another time.” He gives her a warm smile. She shoots him down with a huff and a nod. Again he gives her a confused look but doesn’t say anything.  
“We’re going to go get some sleep, we’ve had a rough few months.” Regen says, looping her arm around Nick’s waist and pulling him towards his bedroom.  
“Yeah…. I’ll talk to you tomorrow Jess. It’s nice to be home.” He manages to get out before the door hides him from her view. Her heart is going manic, beating faster than she could imagine, the emotions she’s feeling, everything had happened so fast, and he was going to explain, that mean’s he wasn’t ignoring her. Or more like he was but for a reason.  
Silently screeching to herself Jess storms into her bed room and throws herself on to her bed.  
Screaming a couple of times into her pillow, she calms herself.  
At least he’s come home. She thinks.  
At least he’s home…


	2. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after...

“Oh man is it good to have you back Nick! I have missed you!” Schmidt was grinning and patting his old friend on the back as they sat at the kitchen table that morning. Nick had returned the night before with Regen, but by the time the others had come back from their double date, the pair had been asleep.  
“Its great to be back Schmidt. I have missed all of you.” Nick grins, looking around the table at his friends. “Course not you Regen cause I’ve been with you haha.” He laughs a little awkwardly and she gives him a polite smile in return.  
“Have you seen Jess yet?” Cece asks, trying not to pry but also really wanting to. Nick swallows and before he can answer Regen cuts in.  
“We bumped into her last night, but we had to get to bed. And actually Nick, we’ve got a busy day planned haven’t we.” Nick’s eyes widen at this, his eyes darting back and forth.  
“Um, well, urrrm…. Have we?” he mumbled, taking a huge bite out of his toast and gulping down some coffee.  
“Of course! Going to be out of the house all day. I’m sure Jess is busy too.” Regen replies, smiling bitter sweetly at him.  
“Actually I wouldn’t mind talking to her…” Nick attempts but Regen cuts him off again.  
“Yeah, maybe, if we find time, you will don’t worry. “ another passive aggressive smile. Nick gets the message and shuts up. Cece frowns at the both of them, trying to figure out what the hell is going on between them as Winston pipes up.  
“Well I’m taking Aly out on a date tonight! Its almost been 10 months and I’m going to pull out all the stops. Doves, cats, everything like that!”  
“Um, as romantic as that sounds Winston, do you really think cats and doves really are a pair?” Schmidt offers, trying to hold in a laugh, Winston thinks for a moment.  
“Nope, can’t see a problem there…”  
“Really Winston… birds and cats, at dinner?” Schmidt offers again, cocking an eyebrow. Winston thinks again.  
“Oh damn it!” he cries. “Now I gotta figure out which one I gotta let go! Oh Ferguson is gonna be well pissed!” Winston stands and goes off to his bedroom, whilst Schmidt and Nick have a good little chuckle about the whole situation.  
“Could you imagine what would have happened? The cats attacking those doves. Feathers everywhere!” Nick laughs, imagining the chaos that would surround his friend. Schmidt laughs with him, the two girls are a little bemused by the whole situation, but Cece has a little smile on her face, humoring her man.  
Nick’s attention gets grabbed by Jess who’s just entered the living space, her hair bouncing around her shoulders, blue dress gently swaying with her as she searches for something, not even acknowledging them. A small smile cracks over his lips as he watches her. There’s something so simple about her beauty. She doesn’t even have to try…  
“Morning Jess. You look very lovely this morning.” He finds the words tumbling out of his mouth before he can stop himself. His eyes flick to Regen who shoots him a dirty look. Jess spins and smiles slightly, avoiding Nick’s gaze.  
“Thanks, morning guys. “ she finally acknowledges her eyes moving to Cece who gives her and slight cocked eyebrow and tilt of head to signify ‘we will talk later’. Jess nods slightly.  
“Has anyone seen my glasses?” she questions.  
“Hang on, I think they’re in my room.” Nick answers. He hops off the stool and quickly moves towards the bedrooms.  
“It’s okay, I’ll get them…” Jess hastily adds and follows Nick on his heels. They end up reaching the bed room at the same time. Standing outside the doorway they stop.  
“Go on then miss I’ll get them.” Nick teases, a smirk appearing on his face. He points to his bedside table. “You must have left them in there last night when you forgot that it wasn’t your room.” He pulls one of his faces and Jess almost hits him. Ignoring his comment, she walks into the room and picks them up, turning round to find Nick right behind her.  
“Damn it Nick, I’m busy, I’m going to be late. Move.” His brows furrow a little.  
“I missed you too I guess…” he answers, another smirk on his face. But that soon drops as he reads her expression. “Jess, have I done something? I’ve not seen you for ages and you’re treating me li—“  
“Know what Nick, figure it out. If you can’t then so be it.” Jess cuts him off, pushing past him and going to walk out the room until his hand catches her arm and she’s spun back to him. His eyebrows raise a little. Her mind goes to the last time he pulled that move on her.  
“Please talk to me…” he mumbles lowly, his eyes catching hers. She can feel her heart melting. She’s trying to protect herself from this, from him. But she can’t… not when he does things like this.  
“Nick – why should I talk to you when you do—“  
“Oh Nicky.” Regen’s voice is heard before she appears in the doorway of the room and moment is gone. “Busy day remember, you ready to go?” She asks, smiling sickly sweet at Jess before coming more into the room. Nick’s eyes catch Jess’ again.  
“Right yeah…” he looks at Regen then back to Jess. “I’ll talk to you later Jess.” He gives her a smile that makes her stomach do flips and then leaves with Regen on his arm. Jess is left alone in Nick’s bedroom clutching her glasses. When she hears the front door slam she feels able to go back out again.  
“I can’t do this Cece!” Jess cries into her bed, screaming and punching the pillows, Cece is stood to the side of the room watching her friend have a fit on her bed. An amused smirk on her face.  
“Can’t do what? Watch Nick be completely whipped by Regen or watch yourself be a completely different person when he’s around. You tried to ignore him. That’s not normal!”  
“Ahhhh I know! I can’t do any of it. I can’t see him every day feeling the way I do!” Cece sighs, sitting down on Jess’ bed and thinning her lips a little.  
“I think you need to get out of the house sweetie. Where were you going before that mess just now?” Cece asked. Jess hides her face in her hands.  
“I was going to sit in the park and avoid Nick and Regen for the day…. “ Cece sighs a laugh.  
“Go and do something productive, get him out of your system. I’d take you somewhere, but I need to get to my shoot. You going to be okay?” Jess nods.  
“Yeah. Thanks for looking after me in my crazy state Cece…”  
“Of course sweetie.” Cece gives Jess a light hug before leaving the room and letting Jess scream into her pillows more. 

Schmidt pulls up to the shooting location and looks over at Cece, a wide smile on his face.  
“I bet whatever they put you in you’ll be the most beautiful one in there.” She gives him a face and laughs.  
“Bet you’ll be the most handsome bastard in there too.” She chuckles lightly and leans over to kiss him. “Come on, lets go in and meet my partner for this couples shoot. “ she sighs, getting out of the car they made their way inside and to the make up area of the shoot. Schmidt’s eyes wondering here and there, taking in all the different models that were wondering around the place, his eyebrow’s lifting in amazement and the sorts of costumes that they were in, all he could think was that they looked super uncomfortable, and how lucky he was that he had Cece, the most beautiful one in the room.  
They were met by a short stock of a man, hair slicked back into what could only be described as Elvis hair style. Schmidt held his laughter as the man addressed Cece.  
“Lovely, you’re here! Oh! And you bought your model couple! Brilliant!” The man’s eyes moved over Schmidt and he grinned. “Well aren’t you a specimen. Where have you been hiding this one?” he added. Cece started laughing.  
“No, no, he’s not my modeling partner, he’s my husband… “ Schmidt was stunned, his eyes wide, lips tight, he was shaking his head slightly.  
“Husband, not um… yeah… only husband.” He managed out before the man slammed his hands on his shoulders.  
“Well even better then! We can catch that chemistry on camera!” before Schmidt knew what was happening he was being pulled into a chair and a women was dusting his face over with some sort of powder. Cece watched a little bewildered.  
“Um, Paul, I don’t think this is the best idea, he doesn-“ Paul’s finger landed on Cece’s lips his eyebrows raised.  
“Shush sweetie. He’ll do perfectly. Now go and get your make up done! We need this as natural as possible.” With that he was gone into the crowd. Cece’s eyes found Scmidt’s, she shrugged a little pulling a face.  
“I – are you okay with this?” she asked a little hesitantly. Schmidt nodded.  
“Anything for my girl.” He replied with a wink and a grin. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was weirdly looking forward to this. 

Jess sat on the couch, a mug of coffee in hand, her favorite music channel on. Humming along lightly, she tried not to think about everything that had happened this morning, the look in Nick’s eyes when they had been talking, the long pauses they would hold together, everything was the same but so different too. He wasn’t the type to really compliment her either, so that comment this morning, she didn’t quite know how to take it… had he just said it and it not meant anything, or did it mean everything? Perhaps that was Regen’s influence? That she needed complimenting so that was a thing he did now? Had she changed him that much? Sighing she sat back, letting her eyes close a little, mug resting gently in her lap as she let her thoughts sweep over her, let him run around her mind. How had she found herself in this predicament? If Sam hadn’t have said anything would that have changed anything? Would she be feeling the way she is now, or would it have been normal? Deep down she knew that even without Sam’s words, she would always have feelings for Nick… even if she wasn’t ready to admit it out loud…  
The door slammed and she jolted up right, spilling her coffee all over herself.  
“Oh God, sorry Jess.” Nick came over quickly, grabbing a towel in the process and dabbing her dress lightly. Jess’ eyes following him, he’d moved so fast that she was a little paralyzed. She watched how he was carefully dabbing the coffee from her dress and legs, there was something so simple about him, so so handsome in the small movements he made. She couldn’t handle it.  
“Its okay Nick.” She moved back a little, moving out of his reach, he stood up properly and gave her one of his warm smiles.  
“Didn’t realize you were still in. Thought you had things to do…” She waved her hand a little.  
“I erm, I’ve done them… “ she replied, her eyes darting around a little. “Thought you were busy all day too.”  
“Right, um, Regen wanted a jacket, I’m just getting one for her.” He pointed over his shoulder at the door as if to signal where the other woman was.  
“Oh, so you, right. Course…” she gave him a little smile then took the towel from him and started to dab the couch with it. His eyes followed her movements.  
“Are you okay Jess? Are – are we okay?” the question that had been on his mind for the day, it had been weirdly awkward between them and he didn’t like it.  
“What? Um. Yeah I mean why wouldn’t we be. We’re pals right?” she sucked in a breath through her teeth, flashing him an almost crazy looking smile, standing up right again and giving him an awkward punch on the arm. His brows furrowed.  
“Jess, this isn’t normal, things have been off since yesterday. What’s wrong? Is something bothering you?” There was concern in Nick’s voice, his eyes fixing with hers, his hand reaching out and touching her shoulder, she almost melted into him.  
“Everything’s fine Nick…” she replied a little too quickly.  
“Jess – “ he started moving a little closer to her.  
“Guys what am I gonna do?! Tonight’s plans are ruined. Birds or cats?” Winston swept into the room, breaking the tension between the two, Jess stepped backwards, Nick’s hand falling from her shoulder, she gives a little shake of her head to Nick before her eyes moved to Winston.  
“Forget them both bro, just have it you and Aly. No cheap tricks. Just make it romantic. That’s what I did with Regen on our five month.” Nick smirks slightly at Winston. Winston’s eyes go to Jess, who’s back dabbing the couch dry.  
“Right right, romance. Okay. I can do that. Thanks Nick. Man it’s good to have you back…” his eyes move back to the other man, and he grins. “Jess missed you too, if she’s not said it yet.” Winston smirks to himself then turns and goes to his room. Nick’s eyebrow’s raise at Jess as she shoots up quickly and awkwardly moves to the kitchen.  
“You missed me?” Nick teases, following her. Jess is bussing herself with something on the kitchen counter as Nick moves ever closer to her. That knowing smile on his lips, a glint in his eye. She clears her throat a little.  
“Course I did….” She mumbled lowly, avoiding Nick’s eyes, still randomly rearranging things. Nick’s hand goes to hers and she freezes, her eyes still fixed downwards.  
“Then how come you aren’t talki-“ he starts  
“Nick?” Regen’s voice comes from the door, his head falls a little with a sigh, before letting go of Jess and grabbing a jacket from the table top on the kitchen.  
“Sorry, found it. I’m coming.” He says, flashing her a smile and waving the jacket at her. Regen cocks an eyebrow.  
“That’s not mine…” she thins her lips a little.  
“Right. Um…” Nick swallows a little and Jess appears behind him. Regen’s jacket in hand. Without saying anything she replaces the jacket in his hand with the correct one and sulks off into her bedroom without another word. His eyes following her every movement until she disappears.  
“Lets go, lots of things to do!” Regen moves out of the door, and Nick follows her, confusion and exasperation filling him as he does so. 

“Oh Cece! These are incredible! We rock together! I mean look, if that’s not the truest picture of love you’ve ever seen, then people don’t know what love is!” Schmidt was looking over the photo’s they had been given of the shoot in the car. They’d asked for their own copies of some of them so they could show them to their friends back at home. Cece laughed a little, turning a corner and heading towards home.  
“Do you think we should frame them and put them around the apartment?” he pondered out loud.  
“I think its best if we keep them in our room for now…” Cece replied. “The others might not want us half naked and on top of each other in the living room…” she added. Schmidt shot her a look.  
“You’re kidding, that’s the best one! They’d be lucky to look at such beauty.” Cece gave another laugh as she pulled into a parking spot by their apartment, spotting Nick following Regen out of the building, she quickly excited the car and went over to him. His eyes darting to her as Regen got into their own car.  
“Cece, I’ve got to go, but can you speak to Jess, can you tell her I’ll find her and talk to her later? When Regen’s done with our busy day thing.” His eyes found Schmidt and he smiled as his friend joined them on the sidewalk.  
“Have you tried talking to her?” Cece replied a little harshly.  
“Yes, of course I have, but people keep interrupting us. Or she avoids me…” His eyes go back to Cece, and she can see that he’s pleading with her.  
“Fine, but you’ve got to talk to her – tonight.” Nick nodded just as Regen honks the horn and he jogs over to the car, getting in quickly. Cece and Schmidt watch them speed off until they disappear into the distance.  
“Wonder where they’re going…” Schmidt tilts his head a little then looks over to Cece who’s eyes are narrowed slightly.  
“I don’t know, but something’s off with those two…” turning on her heel she goes into the building Schmidt following her, photo’s in hand. 

“Right then, I’m off, I’m following Nick’s advice and keeping it simple, just me an’ Aly and goooood food.” Winston grins, straightening his dinner jacket, looking rather pleased with himself.  
“Say hey to Aly for me, and have a great night.” Jess nods to Winston, giving him a smile.  
“Oh I plan to…” Winston chuckles a little and turns to leave as the door opens Cece and Schmidt coming in.  
“Have a great night buddy.” Schmidt grins at Winston as they pass each other.  
“I will!” Winston calls back before the door closes and he’s gone. Schmidt moves to Cece and kisses her cheek.  
“I’m going to go and find some frames.” He grins before scuttling off into his bedroom. Cece smiles at him until he’s gone, her eyes flick to Jess immediately.  
“Have you left the house at all today?”  
“No… I’ve not had the energy…” Jess replied, sighing a little. Cece rolls her eyes and sits down next to Jess.  
“This isn’t going to do you any good, sitting here waiting for him to feel something back, he’s with Regen right now, you’ve gotta accept it and move on, I know its hard but right now, its better for him to be doing what he wants, and you trying to be happy.” Jess’ eyes move to Cece.  
“Its not that easy Cece, he lives with me, at least when Schmidt was with Fawn you didn’t have them in the room across the hall…” Cece nodded.  
“That’s true, but moping won’t help. But if it makes you feel any better, he did ask me to talk to you.” Jess’ brows furrow lightly.  
“Why would he do that?”  
“Cause he’s worried about you, see, he still cares, just Regen is demanding his time. He said he tried to talk to you.” Cece’s brows raise a little as if asking if he had without actually asking.  
“Yeah, he did. But then Winston came in, and I’m not ready to talk about it… and then Regen came in… we’ve not had time really…”  
“You will…” a smash from the bedroom draws Cece’s attention and she rolls her eyes. Jess gives her a smile.  
“Go on, go see what Schmidt done now. “ Cece smiles and shakes her head.  
“Don’t you worry sweetie. You’ll have time to talk. “ she adds before standing and disappearing into Schmidt’s room.  
Jess sighs and sits back on the couch. When would that time come though? She couldn’t keep this up. Not for too long. Ignoring him was really hard… especially when he was around. 

A few hours later, Jess sits alone at the kitchen table, marking some work for the next day, she should have done this hours ago, but her head wasn’t in the right place, to be fair, it wasn’t now. But it had to be done. Cece and Schmidt had retired to bed a couple of hours ago and Nick and Regen had come back around 10o clock. It was now coming up to midnight and Jess knew that there was no way she was getting much sleep tonight. Much like the past few months.  
The click of Nick’s door drew her eyes. Nick in his boxers and a baggy green t-shirt came strolling into the kitchen, a small smile on his face at the sight of Jess.  
“Midnight snack.” He explained, opening the fridge and grabbing a left over taco from dinner and going to sit next to her. “What’re doing?” he asks, taking a massive bite out of the taco, his brown eyes dark as the night locking with hers. Jess feels herself melt a little. Trying not to let him win.  
“Marking.” She replies simply, looking back down at the papers.  
“Jess, can we talk?” Nick’s eyes are still on her, he takes another bite of the taco.  
“We could if you would stop stuffing your face with that.” Her reply is bitterer than she wanted it to be, her eyes move up to his. Sighing she shakes her head and stands. “Never mind Nick, it’s not important. “ she adds before she goes to move away.  
“Wait a minute.” He stands, placing the taco down and goes to her. “I’ve been trying to talk to you all day, you can’t do that. Tell me what’s wrong, what the hell have I done to you?” Jess is shocked, turning on him.  
“Really Nick? You can’t think of anything, anything at all?” she narrows her eyes, waiting for his response.  
“No, no I don’t what? What have I done to you?”  
“Three months Nick! Three months and you gave me nothing, not a call, a text an e-mail. Nothing!” her voice breaks a little and she hates herself for it. She needs to be strong. She’s angry at him, she can’t let her feelings get in the way of this. Its been needed for a while.  
“I was – I was – its complicated Jess. Come on!”  
“Why? Why is it complicated? We’re friends right? Or am I not? Is Winston not, but of course Schmidt is talked to!”  
“Jess, I, Schmidt text me every single day! I only replied a few times. And that’s because I know he needs it! With you – with you its different…” his eyes are wide his body is tense, his eyes and hers are locked.  
“What? Why am I different? I missed you and you – you …” she trails off. His hands come to her shoulders and he shakes her a little.  
“Don’t you get it? When you’re beautiful ex girlfriend is calling you and you’re with your current girlfriend you can’t pick up. I wanted to talk to you Jess. Every day. I just couldn’t. It was a different world out there. “ he’s breathing is heavy and hard, his eyes are glistening in the low light of the night, her eyes find his, her whole body on fire from his touch. Giving in, Jess lets herself collapse into his chest, winding her arms around his waist, digging her face into the crook of his neck. His arms winding around her shoulders. His head resting on hers. For a few moments all they can hear is each other’s heart beats.  
“I’m so glad you’re home Nick…” Jess mumbles into his neck. Her breath sending tingles down his spine.  
“I’m glad to be home Jess.” He mutters as a response, kissing the top of her head. He holds her there for what seems like forever. Both of them calming each other just by being there. 

Regen stands by the bedroom door, peering through the crack, watching the two in their embrace. She nods to herself and quietly closes the door. She moves to the bed and pulls out her suitcase from underneath it. She had been right all along, Nick still had feelings for Jess. That was obvious. Who was she to stand in-between that? She had been trying to keep him away from her all day. But she couldn’t keep doing that. It was obvious that the two belonged together… she would talk to him tomorrow. But right now, she may as well start packing so she could leave as soon as she could. Tears spring to her eyes as she starts to fold her clothes. She loves Nick, and he may love her too, but she could never compete with Jess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna keep this going -- hopefully I should be able to do it. If you enjoy please comment! <3 xx ~ De


	3. Alone

Jess’ reflection stared back at her, make up done, hair neatly rolling over her shoulders. She straightened her back and smiled at herself. Today was going to be a good day, yesterday night she and Nick had talked, talked until the early hours of the morning. After work she and CeCe were heading out to have a meal and some girl time that was way overdue. Taking a deep breath she turned around just as Nick entered the bathroom. A smile plastering onto his features as soon as he saw her.  
“Morning Jess.” He greeted, more cheerfully than she anticipated.  
“Morning Nick.” She replied, a smile cracking onto her lips as their eyes caught for a moment, and her heart forgot how to beat properly. He came to a halt just in front of her.  
“Look um, last night, we – we’re okay right? Cause if you still need to talk, we can.” Nick’s eyes watched hers as he spoke, his undivided attention was hers at this moment, she couldn’t help but feel a little smug.  
“We’re okay Nick. “ she reached out and touched his shoulder, thinning her lips into a wider smile. They stayed frozen for a moment, words rushing through Jess’ mind, things she should say next. Instead, CeCe came through the door of the bathroom and almost ran into them.  
“Man, you two need to find a better place to have your morning talks, some people need to shower!” Jess chuckled at her friends’ words, letting her hand slide down Nick’s arm and fall to her side again. She gave him another smile then turned to Cece.  
“We’re still on for later right?” she asked, eyeing her longest friend and flashing her a smile.  
“Of course we are! Oooohhh! Girls night, finally. I have been needing this since my wedding!” Cece chuckled slightly. Her eyes drifting to Nick, who was now brushing his teeth, eyebrow raising inquisitively at Jess.  
“Later…” Jess hissed before turning back to Nick. “Have a good day Nick.” Her words catching him by surprise he spun, toothbrush still in mouth, eyes a little wide.  
“Uh, yeah, ou oo…” he replied, struggling around his letters. Jess simply laughed and left the bathroom.  


Schmidt moves from one side of his office to the other, pacing here and there, throwing things out of his way, screaming things every now and then, usually just noises, sometimes huffs and then other times just cries out ‘why’ really really loudly.  
He jerks his door open and goes to the center of the office floor.  
“Okay. I know this is probably crazy, but I know one of you took it! Own up now and I won’t call the cops.” He yells, eyeballing random co-workers as he makes his way around the room, now taking it upon himself to search other people’s desks.  
“Come on, own up. Who took it? It was on my desk. I left it there for this reason, so that I didn’t have to look for it every morning. But ohhhh no… someone has taken it…” all the women in his office are fixated on his movements, some of them making eyes at him, others trying to hide their laughter as he parades around the room searching. After about 2 minutes of random, frantic searching he flings his arms in the air.  
“Fine! You ladies leave me no choice but to get the police involved. You have been warned thief. They will find you. Pray that they don’t lock you away for good after this!” and with that he disappears into his office once more, the door slamming behind him.  
“Must be his time of the month.” One of the women calls from her desk, which makes the whole room erupt with laughter. 

Strolling into his bedroom, Nick let out a little sigh, he wouldn’t lie, it was good to be home, he hadn’t realized how much he’d missed seeing everyone in the mornings, especially Jess. She added a skip to his step. His eyes caught sight of Regen who was sat on his bed looking at him. His brows furrowed lightly.  
“You okay?” he asked, studying her features with his dark eyes.  
“Nick… we should talk…” her words hit him hard, his confusion mixing with anxiety as he slowly moved and sat next to her on the bed.  
“Um, sure… what – what about?” he asked, hoping it wasn’t what he thought it was.  
“We had fun didn’t we? Out there, in New Orleans?” her voice was serious, a tone he didn’t much like coming from girls that he was dating. He nodded a simple response and let her continue.  
“But it’s not been the same – since we came back – or at least… I’ve felt a change.” She explained, her eyes on him. He sighed, eyes moving to the floor where his feet fidgeted slightly. Every part of him wanted to awkwardly moonwalk away from this situation, but he had to face up to the fact that the past couple of days had been different. He just couldn’t figure out why. Again he nodded, his eyes going back up to hers.  
“I think. I think it’s best if I go Nick.” Her words were like a gunshot to his chest. His hand moving quickly to her thigh.  
“No Regen, don’t, we can work this out. We can figure out why things are different here…” she gave him a soft sympathetic smile.  
“You know why things are different here Nick.” Her eyes met his and her smile widened a little. He gave a shake of his head, furrowing his brows once more.  
“Is it because I’ve lived here longer? That you don’t really know Jess and Cece, cause we can fix those things…” she shook her head lightly.  
“You’ll figure it out, but I know that it’s best for the both of us if I leave. I care about you, and I want to see you happy…”  
“You make me happy Regen, please, don’t leave… we can make this work…” she gave him another shake of her head. Sighing she stood up.  
“I’m sorry Nick. I’ve made up my mind. You’re wonderful, you really really are, but I’m not the person you should be with.” leaning down, she planted a kiss on his cheek, moving back and giving him a warm smile. She gathers her bag from under the bed and moves to the door of the bedroom.  
“Wait.” Nick collects his thoughts, standing quickly and going over to her. His hand grabbing for her arm, wanting to hold her there.  
“Why, just tell me why you’re leaving? Didn’t we have a connection? Don’t we? I mean… you’re amazing and I’m amazed you even went for a guy like me but – “ she puts a finger over his lips and shakes her head.  
“You’re an incredible man Nick. She’s lucky to hold your heart. If I am ever so lucky to find someone that loves me like the love that you two have…”  
“What’re you talking about? Who?” he cuts in, confusion filling his features. She simply gives him a look and opens the door.  
“You know who I’m talking about. “ her words leave him stunned for a moment. Wracking his brains, trying to think about who the hell she was talking about. This had given her enough time to get to the front door with her bag.  
“Regen! Please wait!” he called after her, doing a mid jog after her, catching her as she pressed the button for the elevator.  
“Regen, I know it’s been too long, but I have to say this. I – I love you… you’re, you’re phenomenal… “ his words caught her by surprise, a breath catching in her throat as her eyes moved to him. The pleading in his eyes made her heart weep.  
“No you don’t, you think you love me, I wish you loved me. But she has your heart and I know if there was a choice you would choose her…” His breathing was heavy as he shook his head once more, the elevator doors sliding open.  
“Regen, whoever you’re talking about – you’re wrong… “  
“You know who I’m talking about Nick…” boarding the elevator she pressed the button and waited, eyes pooled with tears.  
“Thanks for the memories Nick. I hope you two have a wonderful life together, and I expect an invitation to the wedding…” her words running through his mind as the elevator doors slid shut, the last thing he saw was a warm smile on the woman’s face. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding, his hand going to his face as tears started to sting his eyes. He should have seen this coming. Should have known that Regen was too good for him, there was no way a woman like that would ever really want him. And this excuse to leave, saying that he was in love with someone else. Like who? Who the hell was he in love with besides her? Three months hadn’t been enough to prove to her that he loved her? Sure he’d never said it. And sure, the one time he had he had been pleading for her to stay with him. Wiping his eyes he shook his head and went back into the apartment. Letting his back rest on the door for a moment, he was alone, once again. Everything hurt, his heart felt completely shattered. Clenching his jaw slightly he moved to the kitchen and got a beer out of the fridge, opening it and gulping down a few mouthfuls, before he let himself sink into himself, letting emotions out for once, his head resting on his arm as he let out a few sobs. 

“I’m sorry about this…” Winston stood in Schmidt’s office, Aly by his side watching Schmidt pace around the room, once again flipping things over, throwing things across the space they were in. Aly simply smirked.  
“I wouldn’t have expected anything less to be fair…” she mumbled a response as Schmidt cried out a mighty shriek and turned to them.  
“You see! It’s not here! Someone’s taken it. You’re cops! Do something! Arrest someone!”  
Aly raised an eyebrow, looking over to Schmidt who may as well have been looking like Outside Dave right now… all he was missing was the glasses and the coat. She smirked again at the idea before speaking.  
“What is it exactly that you’ve lost Schmidt? You’ve not told us…”  
“We could have you arrested for wasting Police time here Schmidt.” Added Winston, watching his friend get more frustrated.  
“MY LAPTOP!” he yelled. Hands waving in the air. “Someone has stolen it! It has all my work on it! Everything that I’ve ever worked on, my whole life plan is on that thing!”  
Winston sighed, his hands going up to his temples and rubbing a little, his eyes closing as he shook his head.  
“Right then, we better get searching, if this is a legitimate crime then it’s something for us to do… lucky we’ve been having a slow day I guess…” Aly sighed, glancing at Winston and furrowing her brow.  
“Dude…” Winston looked up at Schmidt, who was wildly pacing again. “DUDE!” he said with a bit more authority making Schmidt stop in his tracks and look at his friend, although there was a mild panic in his eyes.  
“You left your damn laptop at home Schmidt! It’s on the kitchen table!” Schmidt’s eyes widened a little, eyeing his two friends then pulling a massive smile on his face.  
“Ha, right. Okay – cause I would do that…”  
“Dude, I saw it, when I left. Call Nick, he’ll tell you.” Aly shook her head, sighing a little.  
“We’ll let you off this time Schmidt…” Aly started, Schmidt’s door suddenly swung open, his boss, Gina, standing in the door way.  
“No you will not! You will arrest this man for disrupting our work day and wasting Police time, now, take him away.” Her tone angry enough to stop Satan in his tracks, Winston pulled out his cuffs, his eyes going to Schmidt who was in shock. Aly looked a little confused before she sighed.  
“Yes Ma’am.” Her eyes went over Winston who took Schmidt’s hand and threw a cuff around it.  
“Really – really, is this needed Gina?” Schmidt’s voice was holding a serious tone, but you could tell that he was still reeling with shock.  
“Yes, you have caused enough trouble for today, you need to be dealt with, hopefully this will deal with you. I expect all the work for today and the rest of the week in tomorrow. “ With that, she stormed away from the door, leaving the three of them in the room.  
“Sorry about this Schmidt…” Winston muttered as he cuffed his friends other wrist and started to walk him out of the room. It took all Aly had not to laugh as they paraded him down the office floor and into their Police car. 

Work had been a breeze, after last night Jess felt as light as air, sure, they hadn’t talked about everything but it had helped her to realize that he did still care about her, but she needed to take a back seat, needed to chill out on the whole thing, he was with Regen, and there was nothing she could do about it. As long as he was happy. That’s all she needed to see right now – him being happy. She had resolved it at work, whilst observing an obvious crush one of the girls had on the ‘hot’ boy of the class. She had noticed how he was happy, and that would make the girl smile. It reminded her of how many times she’d seen Nick smile, how many times he’d been laughing and she would feel happy because he was happy. She promised herself, that whatever happened between them, that would be her main goal. To see him happy.  
She piled her work into her car then set off for the dinner with Cece, it was meant to be just a quiet meal where they could sit and talk about things that had changed, sure, she and Nick would come up, but Jess really wanted to get some filthy details from Cece’s honeymoon. She dropped off her car on the valet and made her way inside, spying Cece she headed straight for her, sitting down opposite her and grinning.  
“Hey!” she greeted, nabbing a piece of bread that had already been put onto the table.  
“Hey, you seem very chirpy.” Cece noticed, smiling at her best friend as she hailed down a waiter to come over to their table.  
“Yeah, I am in high spirits today.” Cece pulled a face at Jess as the waiter came over to the table.  
“We’ll have a bottle of Rose please.” The waiter nodded and walked off, Cece’s attention went back to Jess.  
“So what did I walk in on this morning?” she asked bluntly, raising an eyebrow. “Here I was thinking that I heard you saying you were over him.” She added, teasing. Jess sighed a little.  
“Okay, okay you got me, its Nick – you know what I’m like with him… he’s… he’s one of my best friends… and I have resolved my problem. Yeah. As long as he’s happy. I’m happy. “ she said with a tone of commitment and pride, looking Cece dead in the eye.  
“Right… so you’re going to some how put up with him and Regen kissing and wondering around your flat together all the time?”  
“Sure, it’s going to be hard, but life isn’t easy right? And I care about him too much to break something like that up, you can see how much he cares about her – I wouldn’t do that to him… he finally has something worth holding onto, she loves him and you can see that he loves her too… who am I to stand in the way of that?” Cece’s hand reached across the table and took Jess’.  
“You’re very strong for thinking like that – it’s not easy to let someone you love go, I mean, I had to run away from Schmidt when he was dating Fawn!” Jess chuckled lightly as the waiter came back with their wine.  
“Would you like to order ladies?” he asked, the two chuckling at his choice of words.  
“Could I have the shrimp noodles please.” Asked Jess.  
“Ohh, could I have the same?!” Cece nodded at her friend, Jess chuckled lowly as the waiter once again nodded and walked away.  
“Okay – so enough chatter about me and Nick – I wanna know all the dirty gossip about your honeymoon, was it as amazing as I think it was?” Jess asked, eager to hear all of her friends stories about the couple of weeks she and Schmidt had spent away.  
“It was better – we starte---“ Cece got cut off by her phone buzzing on the table, her brow furrowing, seeing that it was Winston’s number.  
“Hold on Jess.” She motioned to her phone and then answered. “Hey Winston, wait – sorry what? ------- he’s been what? ------ arrested? ---- what? ---- why? ---------- Oh for God’s sake ---- ---- okay --- yep ------ alright, ------ I’ll come get him-----.” Sighing she hung up and looked to Jess.  
“you’ll never guess what Schmidt’s managed to do?” Jess pulled a face, blinking a couple times.  
“Got arrested?” she answered, a little confused.  
“Yeah… sorry girl, I’ve gotta skip out. We’ll try again soon yeah?” Cece sighed again, getting up and getting some money out. “This one’s on me, you head home, get some food. Here.” Cece handed her the money and signaled the waiter again, explaining the situation, paying then turning back to Jess. “Sorry about this Jess… we can chat tomorrow – right now, I’ve gotta go bail my husband out of jail…” Jess laughed, nodding slightly.  
“It’s okay – you go.”  
“Thanks sweetie. I’ll see you later.” With that Cece left the restaurant, Jess sighed, getting her phone out she sent a text to Nick.  
[Nick] 

I’m getting take out.  
What do you two fancy?  
Jess x  
Cece arrived at the Police station about 20 minutes later, walking in and spying Aly in the corner she headed over.  
“How much to bail my moron of a husband out?” she asked, a smirk on her face. Aly turned around, shaking her head and laughing a little.  
“You should have seen his face when Winston put him in the cuffs… oh you missed out…” Cece laughed, looking through the door, seeing Winston hunched over paper work.  
“What’s he doing?” she asked, Aly looked over to Winston.  
“Filling out all the paper work that you need to sign so that you can bail your husband out.” She explained, signaling Cece to follow her over to Winston.  
Moving over to him, she sat down opposite.  
“Hey Winston.”  
“Heya Cece, sorry about this – his boss filed a complaint so we had to take him other wise we woul-“  
“It’s okay, I get it. How long is this going to take?” she asked, looking at her watch and cocking an eyebrow.  
“Not all night…” Winston said, handing her the first sheet out of 200 that she needed to individually sign and then pay the bail money.  
“Right…” she sighed, looking over to Aly who gave her a sympathetic look. 

Jess swung the door open, a bag of Chinese food clutched in one hand as she came in. Closing the door with her foot, her eyes wondered around the apartment, not seeing Nick or Regen, or anyone for that matter. Rolling her eyes, she de-coated and went over to Nick’s room, knocking lightly on it. She didn’t want to disturb if they were having a bit of fun in there…  
“Yeah.” Came his voice on the other side of the door, she twisted the door knob and let the door open, as she fumbled around in the bag finding his food, she’d bought for at least 3 people, getting his favorite as he hadn’t replied to her text. But she knew Nick, he was always happy to eat.  
She moved into the room, getting his food out of the bag, her eyes wondered over his room until they found him, slouched on his bed, bottle of beer in his hand. Her heart skipped a little, confusion mixing itself into her thoughts. She placed the food down on the side and went over to him, sitting next to him and placing a soft hand on his back.  
“Nick?” she studied him a little waiting for some sort of response. He slowly turned his head to look at her, she noted the puffiness of his eyes, and her heart sank.  
“Nick?” she said again, a little softer as his eyes filled with tears again. She’d never seen him this emotional, never seen him this vulnerable.  
“What happened?” she asked gently, his eyes fixing with hers as he sat up a little, attempting to seem a little more put together than he was feeling.  
“She left…” he croaked out, his voice hoarse from drinking and crying.  
“Regen?” Jess blinked, pressing her lips into a thin line. Nick nodded. “Have you been alone all day?” another nod from Nick.  
“Oh Nick…” biting her lip she rested her head on his shoulder, sliding her hand along his back and clutching his shoulder.  
“She – she left because she thinks my heart belongs to someone else…” he managed out. Closing his eyes and taking a breath. “What does that mean Jess – or was that just an excuse to leave?” his words made Jess’ heart skip. Did Regen know? Did Cece tell her? Winston? Tell her to leave so that Nick and she could be together? Would they do that? No. Surly not… She swallowed lightly, giving his shoulder a light squeeze.  
“I don’t know Nick – I’m sorry, I should have been here, you should have called me…” Nick sighed, shaking his head a little and moving so that he was more lying on the bed, placing his bottle on the floor before he did so, Jess watched him lay down and cover his face with his hands.  
“There’s nothing you could have done Jess. She’d already made up her mind…” his voice broke a little, Jess bit her lip, watching him be in this much pain, she couldn’t stand it.  
Laying down next to him, she placed a hand on his chest, getting his attention so that he would move to lay on his side so they could look at each other. Their eyes meeting, her stomach doing flips as she scanned his features.  
“She’s not worth your tears Nick…” Jess mumbled lowly, cupping his cheek and wiping away a tear with her thumb. He swallowed a lump in his throat. His breath quickening at her touch. He was trying not to get lost in her eyes, trying to think about anything else but kissing her right now… maybe it was just his brain thinking that Jess would make a good rebound, because whatever happened he knew that she would be there for him… and then it hit him… last night… Regen, she must have seen them fighting, must have seen them make up so quickly.  
His stomach dropped. Regen, she had been talking about Jess. His heart started beating really fast, eyes widening a little. He sat up. He needed to stop thinking like this. He and Jess didn’t work, he had accepted that long ago….  
“Nick?” her voice jolted him from his thoughts. “Things’ll get better…” she reassured lightly. A slight smile cracked on his lips, nodding slightly.  
Jess sat up, he followed suit, his eyes fixed on her features. She cleared her throat a little.  
“I’m gonna let you get some sleep, there’s some food on the side, I’ll go put the rest in the fridge.” She turned to look at him, their eyes once again fixing with each others.  
He nodded lightly. His hand moving to tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear without him thinking. A light blush spread across her features, making Nick smile slightly.  
“Goodnight Miller.” She managed out, standing up and moving to the door, picking up the remaining food.  
“Goodnight Day…” he echoed, watching her give him a smile before closing the door. He collapsed onto his bed. He couldn’t quite believe it… what he was feeling, what he was thinking… Regen had been talking about Jess, about him and Jess… how he would always choose her – she wasn’t wrong, Jess was his weak spot, he would do anything for her… even let go someone like Regen, because as she had said, his heart was Jess’…  
“Fuck…” he mumbled, throwing himself into his bed more so, covering himself in his blankets and switching off the lamp.  
“I’m still in love with Jess…” he breathed into his pillow.

“So next time before you throw a tantrum you call me and see if you’ve left your laptop at home okay?” Cece turned into a spot outside the apartment and parked up. Schmidt nodded.  
“Thanks for bailing me out…” he said, a little ashamed of himself. Cece smirked, shaking her head a little.  
“You’re lucky I love you so much – otherwise I might have let you rot in there…” A smile cracked on Schmidt’s features.  
“I love you too Cece.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on her lips gently.  
“Lets go get some sleep before you get into more trouble.” She teased, leaving the car and going up to the apartment. Schmidt following.  
Reaching their room they snuggle in bed, Schmidt curling into her a smile on both their faces as they drift off into sleep.


	4. Dates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry that this has taken me forever to update! I've been super busy! Enjoy this one! I shall hopefully update much sooner than this one! Thanks for all the comments and kudos'! Means a lot! <3 <3 De

“We’ve got to do something to help Nick… this break up has really hit him hard, I haven’t seen him this broken up since Jess, and that’s saying something…” Schmidt was saying as he was pouring himself and Cece a cup of coffee. Cece nodded.   
“Jess isn’t in the best place either. They could both do with a pick me up – something that’ll knock them back out there…” she sighed, smiling at her husband as he passed her a mug and sat down next to her.   
“So what are we going to do about them? We can’t have them moping around all the time… they’re bringing the mood down – the feng-shewy of the loft!” Cece started laughing at Schmidt’s words.   
“Oh you are an ass sometimes…” she chuckled again and leant over to kiss him. Schmidt hummed a laugh into her lips before pulling away and sighing.   
“Really though Cece… what are we going to do about them – “ She sighed lightly, pondering for a moments before smiling.   
“I’ve got an idea – we set them up, on a date, you set Nick up with someone, and I’ll set Jess up, that should get them out of this rut that they’re in – right?” Schmidt nodded.   
“You’re a genius. I love you…” his eyes twinkled as he gazed at his wife who smiled widely back at him.   
“I love you too --- now let’s go sort out our best friends…” Schmidt laughed, nodding and getting up.   
They headed to the hallway, waiting outside each of their friend’s rooms, nodding at each other before knocking. A simultaneous grumble came from both of the rooms as a way of saying enter.   
“Jess…”   
“Nick…”   
Both pushing the doors open and stepping into the rooms before closing the doors behind them. 

“Hey Nick.” Schmidt said again, his eyes wondering over his friend shaped lump in the bed, his eyebrows furrowing a little. “Look this has to end. It’s not good for you. “ A groan was all he got in response. Sighing, Schmidt moved over to the bed, throwing the covers off of Nick and cocking an eyebrow at him.   
“I’m not letting Regen be another Caroline – get up. “ Nick pulled a turtle face but did what Schmidt said, sitting up and looking at his friend.   
“It’s not just that she left Schmidt – its…”   
“Don’t say it. I know. You need a rebound – I am getting you laid tonight – I know people. And you’re just her type…”   
“Schmidt – no – i—“   
“Don’t thank me yet – thank me tomorrow morning.”   
“Schmidt…” Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t need a rebound… I need Jess…” Schmidt was about to cut in when Nick’s words stopped him. Mid-breath.   
“What?” he questioned, sitting down next to Nick and examining his features.   
“Last night – she came in to give me food…”   
“Oh God, you two didn’t sleep together again…” Nick shook his head, frowning at Schmidt.   
“No – I – Regen, she said my heart belonged to someone else… “ Schmidt’s eyes fell to the floor. Biting his lip a little. “That’s why she left…” he added  
“So Jess…” he started. Nick nodded slowly.   
“I know it’s stupid – but she’s right…” Schmidt placed a hand on Nick’s shoulder.   
“How about tonight, you go out with someone different, try to get these two out of your system, who knows, you might like her…”   
“I don’t think I’m ready for something serious right now…”  
“Doesn’t have to be – but you need to get out of the house. Especially if Jess is here…” Nick’s eyes came up to Schmidt, he nodded.   
“You’re right – “ he sighed, swallowing. “Who is she?”   
“Her name is Jenny, she’s sweet, new girl at work, yet to be corrupted by the hags I work with…” Nick shrugged lighting, nodding and giving Schmidt a slight smile.   
“Okay. But just drinks.”   
Schmidt nodded. Getting out his phone and texting her. A reply coming through within a couple of seconds.   
“Tonight at eight at the Purple Orchid.” Nick nodded.   
“Right – now what do I wear?” Schmidt grinned,   
“Leave it to me my friend…” Nick face palmed as his friend sprung to his feet. 

“Hey Cece…” came a grumble from the bed as Cece closed the door behind her. She moved over to the bed, sitting down and looking over to her friend who was staring at the ceiling.   
“Tell me what happened…” Jess’ eyes went to her friend, sighing she sat up a little.   
“So last night – I got him some food…” Cece nodded, raising an eyebrow. “And he was all upset and I had to comfort him…” Cece closed her eyes a little and shook her head.   
“Oh Jess, you didn’t sleep with him again?”   
“No – “ Jess cut her friend off.   
“Sorry, carry on – “ Cece waved her hand and shook her head, fixing her eyes on her friend again.   
“So we talked, and Regen’s left – and um… it was weird. One minute we were talking the next he was tucking hair behind my ear… I – I don’t know what to think Cece… what does that mean?” Cece pressed her lips into a line.   
“Honey, you need to stop over thinking everything. I know that’s what you do best, but right now – he’s in a hard place… “   
“So am I Cece… “   
“I know I know, but you can’t keep thinking that he’s still in love with you, you’ve got to remember before you two ever had anything you were friends – maybe it was just a friendly thing…”   
“What if it wasn’t – “   
“Jess…” Jess sighed, looking down.   
“I know…”   
“I think what’s best, if you try to get him out of your system right now, go out with someone else. Have dinner or a chat – don’t think about Nick. “ Pouting a little Jess looked back up to Cece.   
“You’re right. But just drinks. “  
“Great. He’s hilarious. His name’s Josh. I’ll give him a text.” Jess nodded, smiling at her friend.   
“What would I do without you?” she asked, moving to sit next to Cece.   
“Crash and burn.” Her response made Jess laugh slightly. Cece’s phone buzzed in response.   
“Half seven at the Purple Orchid. Oh you will love it there, great place.” Cece grinned at Jess, who smiled in response. “Go jump in the shower. Now.” Jess rolled her eyes and sighed.   
“Fine.” She grumbled, padding out of her room and to the bathroom.   
Cece followed her out of the room, just as Schmidt was leaving Nick’s room.  
“Sorted it.” He said, a smug grin on his face. She smiled back at him, moving to him and pecking his lips.   
“I think we deserve some time alone…” she smirked. He cocked an eyebrow at her as she led him to their room.   
“Oh you are the best…” 

Winston and Aly sat on the couch in the living area, Jess padding into join them, fresh from her shower.   
“What time is it?” she asked, seeing them sat there.   
“Time to get a watch…” Winston replied, smirking at his own retort, earning a shake of head from Aly.   
“Half three.” She answered Jess. Offering her a smile as an apology for Winston. Jess summoned up a giggle, grabbing a mug of coffee, stopping by the couch to talk to the others.   
“So, what’s been going on with you two?” she asked generally, she needed to get her mind off Nick, needed to laugh and these two were always set to make her laugh. Winston’s eyes went to Aly then back to Jess.   
“Actually, we’ve been having some serious conversations…” Jess cocked her eyebrow, looking between the two. Aly sighed, playfully hitting Winston before looking to Jess.   
“We were toying with the idea of moving in together…” her eyes went back to Winston who was smiling broadly at her.   
“Really?” Jess’ tone a little shocked. Winston’s eyes moving back to his friend.   
“It wouldn’t be anything too major, just – it makes sense. We work together, we have a relationship… I mean, there’s no point us not living together…” he tried to explain, his eyes flicking to Aly for reassurance.   
“And I mean, you don’t want another couple living here surly?” Aly chimed in, giving Winston the backup he needed. Jess nodded.   
“No – no it makes sense, just… would be strange without you here…” Jess replied. Sipping from her mug. “But if you two want to make that decision, I think it’s wonderful. And you two are – are made for each other…” Winston grinned, his eyes following Aly’s features, nodding slightly. She rolled her eyes and leant over to peck his lips.   
“It wouldn’t be straight away…” she added, looking back up to Jess, who nodded in response.   
“And, I would want you guys to keep my room… Can’t get rid of me that easy…” Winston grinned up at Jess who laughed.   
“Of course. No one could get rid of you Winston.” She grinned at him, taking another sip of her drink. “I’m going to go get ready…” nodding to her room. “I’ll leave you two love birds to it.” She left with a smile, heading back to her room, her eyes drifting to Nick’s door as she entered the hallway.   
It swung open catching her by surprise. Nick stood in his doorway, formal trousers clinging to his waist, shirt untucked as he fiddled with the tie around his neck. Her brow furrowed a little as she watched him. He’d tied a tie before, why was he so flustered now, and why was he all dressed up? Did Regen come back?   
Shaking the thoughts from her mind she sighed lightly going over to him, without a word she passed him her mug and began to do up his tie.   
His eyes fixed on her as she worked. He was a little perplexed where she had come from, but he didn’t mind, her being this close to him, he could feel the warmth of her finger tips as she worked with the material. His free hand moving to her waist, resting there as if this was the most natural thing in the world. His stomach doing flips. What was he thinking? Going out with someone else this evening, everything he wanted was right here… His eyes moved over her features, heart pounding a little as she finished doing up his tie. She moved away, taking the mug and her warmth with her. His hand slipping off of her waist and crumpling a little at the loss.   
“There.” She mumbled lowly. Her eyes finally moving up to his, as she smiled at him. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in.   
“Thanks –“ he furrowed his brow a little, running his hand down the tie and offering her a smile in return for hers. They stood in silence, avoiding all the thoughts that were running through their minds. Of course, neither of them knew that the other was thinking exactly the same thing…   
“So um… what’re you getting all dressed up for?” she asked finally.   
“Oh… drinks. Schmidt thinks it’s best if I get out of the house…” he answered. She nodded.   
“Right – good for you.” Her heart dropped a little, she’d had a fleeting thought that now that Regen was gone, he would want her back – that he would realize that he loved her too… Cece was right… they were done, over. She needed to let him go.   
“Jess…” his voice pulled her from her thoughts, their eyes meeting. Her heart thumping loudly in her ears. “do… do I look alright?” she nodded, flashing him a smile, moving away more to get a good look at him.   
“She’s a lucky girl.” He smiled back at her. “I’m gonna …” she motioned to her room and he nodded, his eyes following her as she disappeared into her room. Running his hands through his hair he tipped his head back, letting out a silent scream before moving back into his room and closing his door.   
Seven came around too fast for Jess’ liking, as much as she was comfortable going out with this Josh guy, she also, really wasn’t… she wasn’t ready for something well anything really and even if she really liked this guy, she knew that she would just end up thinking that it wasn’t Nick.  
Heading to the front door she gave a nod to Cece who came over to her.   
“Hey, you have fun tonight – okay?” Cece gave her a little squeeze of a hug and smiled at Jess. Jess nodded.   
“I’ll try… “ Cece shook her head and gave Jess another hug.   
“He’s a really great guy. I promise, and if you need me I’m on the other end of the phone. “   
“Thanks Cece… see you later…” Jess gave her friend another smile and opened the door to leave, Nick coming out of his room as she did so. She waved a bye to him before she closed the door and made her way to the elevator doors. Clicking the button her thoughts ran back to two seconds ago. Was that weird? What she had just done? Waved at him. Was that a thing she did before? Oh God she needed help…   
The elevator doors slid open, allowing her to escape the corridor. Taking a few deep breaths she relaxed. She was going to have fun with this Josh guy and she wouldn’t let stupid thoughts about Nick ruin her night. She needed this.   
Arriving at the Purple Orchid and parking up she waited outside the neon sign for Josh. Not a few moments later, a dark haired, chiseled jaw guy came walking up, a grin on his face.   
“You must be Jess.” He said, his dark eyes catching the light coming from the sign. She smiled in response. She could deal with this. He was handsome, good smile. Obviously one of Cece’s friends…  
“That I am, you must be Josh.” He nodded.   
“Lets go get a seat.” Taking her arm he wound it round his own and led her into the bar. Confusion and excitement filling her. Cece was right, this was going to be fun.   
They quickly found a table and sat. She gave him a smile, fiddling with the candle that sat in the middle of the table   
“I’ll get the drinks in, what would you like?”   
“ A Pink Ta Ta.” She replied simply, nodding he went over to the bar, her eyes following him. She could have fun with this guy, he seemed like a laugh, someone that would treat her well… it wouldn’t be anything serious. But a bit of fun wouldn’t hurt right…   
Her eyes drifted away from him, scanning the rest of the bar. It was your usual sort of dive bar, not many people and music drifting around from an unknown source. Half of the people looked like they didn’t even know where they were. A sort of red velvet covered the seats, trying to create a more upper class style, and failing because of the stains. She chuckled a little to herself. ‘Nick would like this place…’ She thought to herself. Sighing, she took a breath. Letting her eyes wonder to the door as it opened a petit blonde woman coming in followed by none other than Nick.   
Her reaction, though quick wasn’t quick enough, she dived under the table. Her eyes wide with a weird sense of fear. Had he seen her? The last thing she needed right now was Nick, here, with a cute blonde.   
“Jess?” came Josh’s voice from above her. She poked her head out of the table and gave him a cheesy grin.   
“Sorry I – I dropped something…” she sheepishly returned to her seat, eyes frantically darting around to find Nick.   
“NO WAY! JOSH?!” A loud screech drew Jess’ attention, the petite blonde that she’d seen coming in with Nick came running up to their table, Nick following. His eyes met hers and he gave her an apologetic smile.   
“Jenny! Hi!” Josh placed down the drinks and greeted the blonde with a hug. Nick stood awkwardly, looking to and from all of the people around him, swaying slightly.   
“This is Nick – he’s my date.” She introduced, Josh extended a hand, smiling.   
“This is Jess. She’s mine.” Jess smiled at Jenny, giving her an awkward wave. “Um, please join us.” Josh motioned for the two to join them, Nick was the first to slide into the seat, ending up in the middle of Jess and Jenny, his hands fiddling with the drinks menu that sat on the table, his eyes fixed to it as if it was his only lifeline.   
Jess’ throat was tight. This was going to be a fun filled evening… 

Cece and Schmidt were enjoying their evening, relaxing on the couch, tv on a movie they were sort of watching. Aly and Winston were wondering here there and everywhere, trying to figure out what was his in the living area, what he wanted to take with him if they did decide to get their own place.   
Cece watched them in amusement as he argued why this specific mug had more history behind it than the other one that Aly liked better.   
“What bar did Nick and Jenny go to then?” she asked, turning to Schmidt who was half asleep next to her.   
“Mmm, I can’t remember. Purple something… “ he rolled his head round to face her, brows furrowing when he saw her expression. “What?”   
“Please say not the Purple Orchid?” Schmidt sat up a little, eyes going wide.   
“Yeah – that was the place… “   
“Oh – that’s where Jess and Josh went! “ she pulled a breath through her teeth. “This is not good, Jess needs to get Nick out of her system!”   
“You’re telling me! Nick needs to get Jess out of his system…”   
“Wait – what?” Cece paused, eyeing her husband.   
“I thought you knew – Nick still has feelings for Jess…” Cece’s mouth dropped open, eyes widening again.   
“But – Jess still has feelings for Nick…”   
“Then what’s the problem?!” Winston chimed in, walking over to join them on the couch.   
“Winston, I think they’re on separate dates…” Aly added, coming over to. Pressing her lips into a line.   
“Do either of them know that the other feels like that?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow. Schmidt and Cece both shook their heads.   
“Then knowing those two… its going to be one awkward ass evening…” Winston finished.   
“What have we done Schmidt?!” Cece fell face first into a pillow huffing out a cry.  
“Maybe it’ll be okay – I mean… what’s the worst that could happen?” Schmidt offered, gaining a glare from everyone. 

Jenny and Josh hadn’t stopped talking. For the past hour and a half, they’d been catching up. Apparently they had been really close friends in college but had lost touch and were now re-discovering their friendship over an awkward double date.   
Nick’s eyes were flicking back and forth from Jenny to Josh as they drank, laughed and reminisced about all the times they’d spent together, his eyes wondering to Jess who was watching them much like he was. A small smile slipped onto his features as she noticed he was looking at her, their eyes catching each other’s. The dim light of the bar playfully lighting up Jess’ already glittering blue eyes. Jess’ smile widened at him, her hand dipping under the table she gently touched his knee, giving it a little squeeze. His hand joining hers within seconds, cupping around her fingers, tangling them together. Moving that ever closer to her, he leaned into her ear.   
“Shall we leave these two? Get a drink at the bar or something – they’ve not spoken to us for the past hour…” Jess nodded. She untangled their hands, much to her disappointment, moving out of the seat she noticed that Josh had finally stopped talking, a puzzled look on his face.   
“We thought we’d leave you two to catch up. “ she explained simply.   
“Erm, yeah, I’ll call you.” Josh said simply, looking back to Jenny who was looking at Nick expectantly.   
“Bye.” He shot her a smile and wondered over to the bar. She rolled her eyes and got lost back in Josh’s gaze. Jess sighed, following Nick to the bar and perching there next to him.   
“Well so much for getting people out of our system huh…” she chuckled, nudging him with her elbow playfully. His eyes meeting hers again, making her heart thump. He nodded, smiling back at her. His big brown eyes wondering over her features as thoughts swam through his mind.   
Perhaps this was a sign, that she was here. That his date went bust. That Jess was the one that initiated any form of contact between them. He turned, body facing hers, his whole being pointing towards her.   
“Jess… um… last night… thanks for – y’know, talking to me…” his voice was low, only for her, his eyes fixed with hers. A lump formed in her throat.   
“That’s what friends are for right?” the words fell from her mouth and she instantly regretted them. ‘friend? Friend? Really Jess???’ she scolded herself silently as he turned his attention back to the bar.   
“Right. Yeah… um… she was my lift…” he changed the subject quickly  
“I’ve got my car. Come on, best we get home.” He nodded as she led him out of the bar and to her car. 

The car journey was painfully quiet. It wasn’t too long, but it was long enough for them to feel the tension that was building with all the un-said things. This was going to end badly, but they both didn’t want to face up to that yet. Didn’t want to get into another fight.   
They pulled up to their building and got out of the car. Nick quickly heading for the door, Jess’ voice stopped him in his tracks.   
“Nick – “ he turned to face her, the car park eerily quiet at this time of the night, just them.   
“Yeah?”   
“Um – I er… thanks for that – back there…” she moved to him, eyes scanning over his features.   
“Course, friends and all that right?” he chuckled lowly, moving to the door that led to the elevator. She followed. ‘friends. Fuck. Why that word. Maybe this was the sign she needed… she needed to move on? Right?’  
They entered the elevator together and rode up in silence, it pinging open on their floor they moved to just outside the door.   
He fumbled getting his keys out of his pocket, her split second decision. She spun him round, wrapping her arms around him, folding him into a tight embrace, her face burrowing into his neck. She felt him relax into her arms, his own winding themselves around her waist. Pulling her into him more. Her fingertips softly on the nape of his neck, sending shivers down his spine as they stood, silent and unmoving. Trapped in each other’s arms.   
After what seemed like forever she pulled back a little, a soft smile on her lips, his returning the look. His hands still resting on her waist. The warmth of his hands cracked her smile even wider. Her own hands slipping down his shoulders and coming to a stop on this upper arms. She bit her lip a little, looking up at him through her eyelashes. Every part of her wanted him to kiss her, to pick her up, carry her through that door and make love to her. Instead he cautiously kissed her forehead, giving her a soft smile after then pulling away fully and unlocking the door.   
“Not yet. Not now…” he mumbled to her, his head dropped to his chest before he turned the door knob and entered the apartment.   
Her eyes followed him as he disappeared around the corner. Goosebumps covering her skin, her breathing heavy and fast.   
‘What the HELL does that mean?’ she thought, before slowly moving into the apartment and closing the door behind her.


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a week and Jess is still really confused about the whole ‘not yet’ thing – Nick hasn’t said anything about it, even though she’s tried asking – so to clear her head she goes in the middle of the night and doesn’t return. Cece and Schmidt find a house that they like the look but it just so happens that Aly and Winston have their eye on that one too – Nick starts to plan something big – but when he realises that Jess is missing, he’s the only one that can go out and look for her –

Nick was rushing around his bedroom, thoughts running through his mind – he couldn’t believe that he’d just left Jess like that – but he needed time to clear his head, to really think about this – of course, he’d always been thinking that Jess was someone that he would always love, always want to spend his time with – either as friends or something more, but he never thought that he would be thinking about it now – when he was so damn ready for something properly… maybe this was a sign… 

He started fumbling around in his wardrobe, pulling out all sorts of things until he found a box, smiling fondly at it before plonking himself down in his now very torn up room, and opening the box. A smile spreading over his face as he started to look through it.

 

*a week later*

It was dark out, nearly 2 am, and Jess couldn’t sleep – all week Nick had been acting completely normal with her or well, as ‘normal’ as Nick could get – it was like they had gone back to before they were together, there were little moments where he would look at her, hold her eyes and smile, but nothing more… just leave her hanging there, suspended, waiting for more but nothing ever happened… it was driving her crazy. She’d tried to talk to Cece about it, but she and Schmidt were busy trying for a mortgage or a loan, well anything that would allow them to move out of the loft – Winston and Aly were basically doing the same, although Winston had managed to give her a little bit of advice about Nick – “When he pulls away, its best to leave him for a little while – he’ll come around.” She hated that – that she knew how true it was, she wanted to talk to him – NOW! 

Sighing she moved to her window, glancing out onto the LA street below. Perhaps this was what she had for her now – a bed alone and darkened streets. Throwing on a hoodie, she snuck out of the loft, needing time away to really get her head together, move on. Nick wasn’t hers anymore. She should just damn well accept that… 

Down by her car, her eyes flicked up to their level, a fond smile on her lips. “Maybe one day…” she mumbled before getting into her car and heading to an unknown spot. 

*morning*

“AH HA! CECE I’VE FOUND IT! I’VE FOUND THE ONE!” Schmidt called almost sprinting into the living area, waving his i-Pad like it was a golden ticket. “Look look!” a giddy grin lighting up his features, he placed the i-Pad in her lap, a profile of a newly placed house lit up the screen.  
“It’s in our price range, and its close! And look at those Victorian pillars! Oh if the inside is as beautiful as the pictures say then it’s perfect, come on! Say it’s perfect!” Cece was swiping through the pictures, an impressed smile crossing her lips. “It’s perfect.” She looked up to Schmidt who was now doing some sort of celebration dance. Laughing she stood and kissed him. “Let’s go and have a look later on today. Open house starts at 2:30.”  
“Huh? Open house? You guys lookin’ for somethin’ too?” Winston’s voice came from the hallway, “Aly and I jus’ found this great little place too – funny the open house starts at 2:30 too – must be the time for opening houses…” chuckling to himself he moved to the door. Schmidt and Cece’s eyes following his movements, worried looks on their faces.  
“Heh – lets hope its not the same house…” Winston chuckled again, opening the door. “Anyway, good luck an’ all.” Grinning he left the loft, the door closing behind him. Cece turned to Schmidt.  
“They are not getting this house – “ Schmidt grinned. Nodding with determination. They both sat, ready to talk about a plan of action when their attention was taken by a very scruffy Nick emerging from his room.  
“Nick – damn it, have you stopped looking after yourself?” Schmidt asked. Nick shook his head.  
“No – I – I’m planning something – if you must know, but I’m not telling you – my secret.” Cece frowned.  
“Nick – “ Schmidt stood, which caught Cece a little by surprise.  
“You have a secret and you’re not telling me? What kinda best friend are you?” Nick rolled his eyes, a smirk cracking his lips.  
“Not yet Schmidt, I’m still figuring things out – I’ll need your help soon – and you Cece, all of you…” he faded off into his thoughts again. The others exchanging a look before Nick snapped back.  
“Where’s Jess.” The two nodded.  
“I think she left earlier, when I got up she wasn’t here – “ Cece said cocking her head. “Text her, she’s probably off doing Jess things.” She chuckled. Nick nodded a little…  
“Yeah – thanks… “ he mumbled as he turned and went back into his bed room. 

[Text: Jess ] 

Where’d you go?

Nick x

His thumb hesitantly hovering over the send button. Was the kiss too much? Maybe he should rewrite it. ‘Just do it Nick!’ before he could think about it anymore, he hit send, his heart pounding a little. It wasn’t like Jess to just skip out, not say bye to anyone – she’d never done that before… maybe she was called into work early – but maybe it was something else… his eyes flicked to his computer then all the things that he had laid out on his bed. He should go out and find her – give her an hour, and if there’s no reply, he’d go out… he wouldn’t know where to start. But he would find her – he wouldn’t stop until he did… 

Cece’s eyes rolled as she had to physically pull Schmidt away from the pillars. The door open, leading them into an already beautifully decorated house. They couldn’t quite believe it, but there wasn’t too many other people there – a few elderly couples which they were sure could be talked out of buying such a horrid house… Cece wrapped her arm around Schmidt’s – this was it, she could envision it now… their children running around the spiral staircase, their dining area filled with gorgeous aromas of Schmidt’s wonderful cooking. Light seeping into their lounge from their delectable patio doors. The grin on her lips couldn’t be contained as her heart swelled. Everything about this place screamed them – besides the couple that were silhouetted against the window --  
“Winston?” her voice came as a surprise to the man. Who turned.  
“Damn it!” his words causing Cece and Schmidt to sigh.  
“You realize now that we have to bid against one another?!” Schmidt chimed in. “Why couldn’t you have found a different house?!” He added. Earning a look from Aly.  
“Same to you guys – “ she replied  
“Uh uh, this ain’t happening. We were here first, this one is ours.” Winston was visibly annoyed.  
“Huh – I don’t think so –“ Retorted Cece.  
“You realize what this means?” Schmidt’s features contorted into a smirk.  
“Ohhhh yeah – “ Winston replied, his lips cracking into a similar smirk.  
Cece looked at Aly, furrowing her brow slightly.  
“Um – “ they said simultaneously as they watched both men draw hand into a rock paper scissors formation. Both the women face palmed, sighing. 

Nothing, Nick had got nothing back from Jess… he was worried. Having been driving around for about 2 hours now and having found no trace of her anywhere she usually would have been… not at work, not at the gym. She wouldn’t answer her phone and after the 5th time of him trying to call her she’d switched it off – the only thing that was keeping him from thinking that she was dead… where the hell could she be? It was coming up to 5 in the evening -  
Pulling up at a local garage to refuel, Nick raked a hand though his hair. Where the hell was she? His mind was full of things that could be happening to her – all the bad things that he wanted to keep her from.  
That’s stupid, she’s a strong person, nothing happened to her – she’s probably just being chatted up by some sleaze bag in a dive bar somewhere… Perhaps he should just stop… stop looking for her, it was obvious she didn’t want to be found – right? No – NO he couldn’t do that!  
Giving a loud cry he got out of his car, slamming the door and pulling out the nozzel to refuel.  
‘think Nick… THINK!´ he racked his brains, thinking back to everything they’d ever done together, where was important to her that he hadn’t checked? Somewhere that would have meaning to Jess? Somewhere that she had had something special… his heart started pounding. One place he hadn’t checked... somewhere where everyone had been happy and together – somewhere where she changed, where he had changed – where all of them had changed.  
Swiping his card on the machine he clambered back into his car and revved it. Moving off in the direction of the desert. 

“Come on! Seriously! How in God’s name can you get 50 in a row?!” Cece didn’t know whether to be impressed or widely annoyed, right now – she was going with annoyed. Winston and Schmidt had sat down now – fatigue hitting both of them.  
“Know what – “ Aly’s voice came. “How ‘bout you just have it? Winston – I love you – but we’ve got to go – dinner with my parents in about fifteen. They don’t like tardiness.” Winston stood, his face drooping a little.  
“I’m tryin’ to win it for us Aly, come on. This is our dream house!”  
“Winston, you’re amazing for trying, but it’s not the house – it’s us that’ll make it a home. We’ll find something else…” leaning up a little and planting a kiss on his lips. Winston melted a little.  
“You’re right.” Turning to his friends and grinning. “Have it guys – you deserve it. I gotta go meet my ladies parents.” Nodding and slipping his arm around Aly’s waist they move out of the room, leaving a bewildered Schmidt and Cece in the room alone.  
“Did we just…?” Cece turned to Schmidt, wide eyed.  
“WIN! YEAH BABY!” fist bumping the air he started dancing. Cece sighed.  
“No – Schmidt don’t you get it? Aly’s right, its not the house that makes it a home, it’s the people in it… if this house makes us fight our friends, then I don’t want it.” Schmidt stopped, thinning his lips a little.  
“You’re right – but… it is perfect.”  
“Yeah it is, for someone else…” Shaking his head and moving to Cece.  
“Yeah. We’ll keep looking.” Schmidt smiled, taking her hand and moving out of the house back to the car. 

There was panic rising in his heart as he pulled into where they had once got stranded. No sign of a car…  
Getting out he realized how dark it was getting, there was no way he would be able to find her in the dark, if he couldn’t during the day… how would he find her in the pitch black?  
“Jess!” He called, hoping to God that she would answer him. “Jess come on! Where are you?” He started walking around, his eyes growing accustom to the dark. “Jess!” He called again, hoping that there would be some sign of her. Nothing yet. Locking the car, he started to venture into the growths. “Jess come on – last time we were here – a damn –“ he paused. His next words sparking a memory. His legs started moving before he could even tell them to. Running to the spot where he first realised that maybe, just maybe Jess loved him in a way too. Maybe she had felt the same. Maybe this was where she had decided she loved him. Enough to let him go… to tell him that she would be fine without him because she had met him – his heart was pounding. He couldn’t breathe. Hoping that she was there. 

In the fading sunlight, he saw a silhouette of someone sat on a mound. His heart in his mouth as he realised it was her. His nose tingling from the tears that were springing to his eyes as he called to her. “Jess.” She looked up. Blinking at the man that was running to her. “Nick? What – what are you doing here?” she asked as he finally reached her. His breath intake fast. He was hunched over trying to catch his breath.  
“I needed to find you – you’ve been gone all day – an’ there are… coyotes out here.” Straightening he eyed her, smiling. Remembering the last time they were here.  
“Nick – “  
“Why are you here?” he intercepted.  
She swallowed. Moving her eyes to the floor. She couldn’t tell him that this was the last place that she felt as if she could let him go. She couldn’t tell him that this was where she realised she had feelings for him. No. She couldn’t.  
“I like the sunset.”  
“So you waited all day.” He breathed. Chuckling through a breath, he moved and sat with her.  
“What’s wrong with the roof?” he asked.  
“No chance of death.” She replied, eyeing him from the corner of her eye. Surly it meant something that he had found her here? Surly it meant that he cared more than she thought. What if he still loved her too? What if a lot of things. But he was here, she should enjoy it. 

Without thinking Nick put his arm round her. Pulling her into him and resting his head on hers.  
“You scared me kid.” He mumbled. His eyes fell shut a little as he calmed, relaxing with her. Thoughts buzzing around his head. Maybe this is when he should tell her. Forget the plan. He should say it right now. ‘Jess I love you… ‘ He wondered how she would react. Would she say it back? He shook the thought from his head. Not yet. He couldn’t. They needed time.  
She relaxed into his side, her head on his shoulder. This felt so right, why couldn’t she just say it? Come out and say it. Plain as day. But it wouldn’t be fair on him – it wouldn’t. He’d only just broken up with Reagen and for god sakes she needed to get over him – they couldn’t ever work. It didn’t work last time, so what changed? What made now any different? What made them any different?  
“I finished my novel…” he pulled from the air. Jess frowned, pulling away and blinking at him.  
“What?”  
“Yeah, yesterday actually.” He nodded, his eyes on her. He wanted so much to tell her that it was based on them. Based on stories that they had built together. Their lives. People they knew… but he couldn’t.  
“I wanna read it.” Of course she would say that…  
“yeah, um – you’d have to come home for that though. Or are you gonna live out here with the coyotes?” she giggled. Oh that giggle. It made his heart swell.  
“Okay. I’ll meet you at home.” He nodded.  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” 

Aly knocked on Nick’s door. “Nick – Nick… damnit…” she mumbled to herself. Pushing the door open. “I’ve asked more than once, can you not leave your socks in the damn bathroom…” her voice wondered off as she spied the sprayed paper and belongings over his bed. Usually she wouldn’t take notice, but this – this was too organised for Nick…  
Furrowing her brow she looked around. No sign of him… smirking she moved to his bed. Setting down the socks and looking from one thing to another. Her eyes widening, a smile cracking on her lips.  
“Winston!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry - hoped everyone enjoyed the ACTUAL season 6 - might add bits from it into this - hopefully will write more. Anyway - enjoy... ahaha. I suck.  
> De xxx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Shall add the next 'episode' soon! <3 comments are appreciated! <3 xx ~ De


End file.
